BIONICLE.com
BIONICLE.com was the official Bionicle/Lego website. There you can find building instructions, games and the Kanoka Club (an online 'club' where you can play special games such as MNOG or you can enter codes from Bionicle canisters/containers to get points). In 2008, the Bio Codes unlocked prototype pictures of the Bionicles out then, and if you have a membership, you may also access the 2006 site, including the Story Archives, (where you can watch animations and access mini-sites from previous years) the Games section, (where you can play or download MNOG, MNOG2, VNOG, Stop the Morbuzakh and other games that have been long since playable) and also the Instructions Section (where you can find instructions for most Bionicle and combiner sets from 2001 onwards). The Bionicle theme has changed from year to year (the theme now is the Mata Nui Saga for 2010). There is now no Story Archive link on the Kanoka Club as of 2009. On Friday, June 7th, 2013, LEGO sent an e-mail to a user, Shougun70 announcing the upcoming closure of the site: Thanks for getting in touch with us. I’m so sorry to hear you're having trouble on BIONICLE.com. We left the pages running without updates over the past three years, but they’re no longer supported by more recent Internet software. Some of the updates on LEGO.com mean the BIONICLE® web sites and games on them aren’t going to function properly in the future. Our company motto is “Only the best is good enough”, so we closed the website instead of offering a poor online experience. The decision wasn’t easy, so we did what the tales of the Toa had taught us: to succeed in any mission we need imagination, new ways of thinking and the willingness to take some risks. The BIONICLE range had great sets and a brilliant story, and it’ll always be very special to us. We know we’re lucky to have loyal BIONICLE fans like you. But I hope you’ll give our Heroes from Hero Factory a chance. Lots of our fans are really excited about the theme and it’s won the hearts of many who used to play with BIONICLE. Because it was invented by some of the genius minds behind BIONICLE, I’m sure you won’t be disappointed. Listening to what LEGO® fans have to say helps us get better and better so I’m passing your feedback on to our web team. On Wednesday, June 19th, 2013, BIONICLE.com was shut-down and the image that was linked to the site was also removed from LEGO.com's Products page. For some time, the site was still viewable via an internet archive. A year and a half after the closure of BIONICLE.com, the theme returned with a reboot, and a new version of BIONICLE.com was made. Due to the reboot of BIONICLE, several changes were made in the website, as the Kanoka Club disappeared, and there is currently no Bio Code registration, but there are still downloads and games. You can also find the building instructions for the Toa's Power Ups. On April 2015, the archive of the original website was deleted. Current Features on Home Page Currently there are the webisodes about the 2015 storyline. Through links, you can also access set instructions, the characters, the games, the island of Okoto and its places, and the legend of Okoto. Products Here is where you can look at descriptions, prices, and ratings of various sets. You can look the 2015 sets. Games Here is where you can play BIONICLE games. As of 2015, you can play LEGO BIONICLE Mask Of Creation. Downloads Here, currently, you can only download the game about the Mask of Creation. The Legend You can read the legend about the Maskmakers. Gallery This webpage is currently unavailable. Bio Codes This webpage is currently unavailable. External Links *The BIONICLE Home Page Category:Websites